Season 2
The second season of Pororo the Little Penguin was the second season of the series that aired in EBS1. Plot On a peaceful island covered in snow and ice, there lives Pororo, a very inquisitive little gentoo penguin, and all the rest -- Poby, a good-natured polar bear, Eddy, a smug nosy fennec fox, Loopy, a shy and timid little American beaver girl, and Crong, a little mischievous green spinosaurus. Now we have new friends — Petty, a cheerful Adélie penguin girl, Harry, a happy-go-lucky hummingbird who loves to sing, and a few more fascinating characters joining the bunch! As usual, all of the friends have distinct personalities and different interests, which can sometimes cause misunderstandings or even arguments here and there, yet, in the end, they are all the best of friends, and learn how to solve their differences, and help each other in times of need. Credits Executive Producers * Choi Jong Il * Kim Il-Ho * Heather Chung Producers * Shin Chang-Hwan * Kim Jong Se * Ko Bong-Gi * Thomas Nam Director * Lum Jun-Suk Writers * ICONIX Storyboards * Choi Hyeon-Mung * Ko Se-yoon * Park Seong-eun * Park Young-hwan * Jeon Sang-ah Line Producer * Woo Sung-Yeop Art Direction * Choi Sang-hyun 3D Production Manager * Lee Sung-yon 3D Modeling, Mapping and Layout Artists * Hong Young-Mi * Son Doo-Ri * Jung Joa Jin Design * Kang Do-Hoon Lead Animators * Jin Byeong Goon * Lee Seong-Yun * Park Weon-Ho Animation Team * Kim Tae-Hoon * Lim Hyeon-Jeong * Son Sook-Hyeon * Na Hye-Jin * Shim Jeong-Min * Lee Soo-Jin * Lee Jae Hwa * Yang Sung-Bok * Yoon Seong-Bo * Shin Hyeon-Sik * Yeom Seong Il * Kang Chang Bae * Lee Hyo Jeong * Hong Eun-Young * Lee Jeong-Eun Mapping, Lighting and Rendering Effects * Kim Yeong Sook * Moon Seong-Ho * Yoo Jeong Bae * Kim Joo-Hee * Jung Woo-Cheul * Lee Sang-Mi Composite and Editing * Park Hyun-Kook * Lee Soon-Woo * Kim Jee-Kyung Animatic * Kim Hyeon-Ho Marketing Managers * Jung Mi-Kyung * Derek Lee Marketing * Kim Won-Jeong * Seo Hyeon-Su * Bang Jeong-Hwan * Yoo Chang Sun * Paul Lee * Shin Hyun-Deok Production Accounting * Lee Sang-don * Choi Joung-Soon Purchase and Relocation * Jung Hyun-Jun Systematic Managing * Lee Chui Korean Voice Credits * Lee Seon (Pororo) * Ham Soo-jeong (Eddy) * Hong So-yeong (Loopy) * Lee Mi Ja (Crong, Robots, Robot Cook) * Kim Hwan-jin (Poby, Dragon) * Chung Misuk (Petty) * Kim Seo-yeong (Harry, Aliens) * Oh Seung Yeon (Opening Song Child Voice) * Koo Ja-hyeong (Narrator) English Voice Credits Original * Samia Mounts (Pororo) * Cristina Milizia (Eddy) * Andrea Libman (Loopy 10 episodes) * Hannah Grace (Loopy 42 episodes) * Tunde Skovran (Crong) * Robert William Gardiner (Poby) * Bommie Han (Petty) * Hannah Swain (Harry) * Josh Schwartzentruber (Robots, Robot Cook, Dragon) * Nancy Kim (Aliens) * Marina Yoon (Opening Song Child Voice) * Dean Wendt (Narrator) UK Dub * Emma Tate (Pororo, Petty and Eddy) * Jo Wyatt (Loopy) * Gillie Robic (Crong and Harry) * Keith Wickham (Poby) * David Mitchell (Robots, Aliens, Robot Cook) * Richard Ridings (Dragon) * Chaniya Mahon (Opening Song Child Voice speaking) * Sian Taylor (Opening Song Child Voice singing) * John Hasler (Narrator) Dubbing Producer * Choi Ji-Hyeon Dubbing Engineers * Kim Hwan-Yong Opening Song Always Happy As Can Be Music * Park Hee-joon Lyrics * Choi Jong Il Korean Version Performers * Oh Seung Yeon * Lee Seon * Ham Soo-jeong * Hong So-yeong * Lee Mi Ja * Kim Hwan-jin * Chung Misook * Kim Seo-yeong English Version Performers (original) * Marina Yoon * Samia Mounts * Cristina Milizia * Hannah Grace * Tunde Skovran * Bob Gardiner * Bommie Han * Hannah Swain English Version Performers (UK) * Chaniya Mahon (speaking) * Sian Taylor (singing) * Emma Tate * Jo Wyatt * Gillie Robic * Keith Wickham Ending Song All Good Friends Music * Park Hee-joon Lyrics * Choi Jong Il Korean Version Performers * Chung Misook * Lee Seon * Ham Soo-jeong * Hong So-yeong * Kim Hwan-jin * Lee Mi Ja * Kim Seo-yeong English Version Performers (original) * Bommie Han * Samia Mounts * Cristina Milizia * Hannah Grace * Bob Gardiner * Tunde Skovran * Hannah Swain English Version Performers (UK) * Emma Tate * Jo Wyatt * Keith Wickham * Gillie Robic English Opening and Ending Song Lyrics * Harvey Chunoc Lee (Opening; original) * Margeret Chung (Ending; original) * Gaynor Ellen Keiles (UK dub) Music Direction * Park Hee-joon Music and Arrangements * Park Hee-joon * Choi EuiKyung (NOI Studio) The Music is Played With the Following Music Hardware and Software: * Kurzweil K2000/K2000 VAST Player * Roland SR-JV 80 Sound Expansion Series * Roland SRX Series * Roland Sound Expansion Module Series * Vienna Instruments Special Edition Sound Effects * Lee So-Hyeon * Kim Sung-Ryui Technical Direction * Lee Hong-Sik Technicians * Jung Ho-Sung * Shin Dong-In Associated Studios * Cornerstone, Inc. * Samcholi General Corporation Production * Hanarotelecom, Inc. * OCON Studios * ICONIX * EBS * Miracle Enterprises, Ltd. * Korea Culture and Content Agency Trivia *This season marks the debuts of Petty and Harry, which join the cast. *This also marks Samia XI voicing Pororo, Catherine Bommie Han voicing Petty, Robert Gardiner voicing Poby, Cristina Milizia voicing Eddy, Andrea Libman/Hannah Grace voicing Loopy and Hannah Swain voicing Harry for this season only. *This season includes the use of more Roland SR-JV80 Sound Expansion series, SRX series and Sound Expansion Module series (having some instruments that sound the same as do Season 1), and adds Kurzweil K2000/K2000 VAST Player and VSL Special Edition synthesizers in the music, according to Park Hee-joon and Choi EuiKyung. The same goes for the first and second seasons of the Singalong spinoff. *This is the only season where Poby wears overalls. **This is also the only season where Loopy wears hair accessories. *There will be an HD version of Season 2 (aka Pororo New 2), but it is unclear that if it should or should not be released, but most candidates/fans say this should be released soon in 2020. *This season also contains some recycled background music from Season 1 (also includes a few from New 1, which may be heard in New 2, but is unclear that if there should or should not be New 2, but most candidates or fans of the show believe there will be New 2). *There is also a UK dubbed version of this season, having UK English/British actors. Category:Seasons